The present invention relates to a computer system that facilitates trade in goods and services.
In international sales of goods, the buyer and seller may not know each other, or may not be familiar with the other's legal system. Thus, one of the major difficulties in international trade is to assure payment, particularly when the buyer or the seller is a small or medium sized business which expects difficulties in obtaining payment should a problem arise. Conventionally, a letter of credit is used in international trade to shift transaction risks to parties better able to manage these risks, specifically, to shift payment risks from unknown entities, such as a distant buyer, to known entities, such as a local bank.
A letter of credit (L/C) is usually an irrevocable undertaking by a bank to pay the beneficiary of the letter, for example, a seller of goods, specified sums of money when certain conditions are fulfilled, to be charged to the account of the person, for example, the buyer of the goods, who causes the bank to issue the letter of credit.
Generally, after a buyer and seller have made an agreement for the sale of goods, the buyer instructs its bank to open an L/C in favor of the seller. The buyer's bank advises the seller's bank that an L/C has been opened in favor of the seller, and the seller's bank accepts the buyer's bank's guarantee to pay. The seller's bank advises the seller that an L/C has been opened in its favor, and the conditions which must be fulfilled for payment to occur. Usually, the seller's bank makes an irrevocable promise to pay the seller upon presentation of appropriate documents. The L/C document is considered an asset of the seller, and can be sold or assigned by the seller.
Documentation which the seller usually must present to obtain payment includes a bill of lading from its shipper, an invoice identifying the purchase, an appropriate insurance certificate, a certificate of inspection from an inspection firm confirming that the required goods are being shipped, export licenses and/or health inspection certificates, and certificates of origin used by customs personnel. After the correct documents are presented, the seller's bank pays the seller, then collects payment from the buyer's bank and delivers the presented documents to the buyer's bank. In turn, the buyer's bank obtains payment from the buyer.
Meanwhile, the shipper, via a carrier, transports the goods to the buyer's location. The carrier requires presentation of the bill of lading, which was delivered to the seller, before transferring possession of the goods to the buyer.
The buyer obtains the bill of lading from its bank after payment, and then the buyer and its broker arrange for presentation of the bill of lading to the carrier and delivery of the goods to the buyer's location. Often, the carrier delivers the goods to the buyer's broker at the customs entry point of the buyer's country.
Referring now to FIG. 1, there is illustrated a block flow diagram for an international trade using a conventional letter of credit. The buyer and seller are assumed to be located in countries B and S, respectively. The issuing bank is a bank in country B which has agreed with the buyer to issue a letter of credit in favor of the seller. The paying bank is a bank in country S known to the seller which has guaranteed the letter of credit to the seller. The intermediary bank, which may be in country B, country S or a third country, is a bank trusted by both the issuing bank and the paying bank.
To begin, the buyer issues a purchase order based on an agreement previously concluded between the buyer and the seller (arrow 1). Then, the buyer approaches its chosen issuing bank and instructs the issuing bank to open a letter of credit in favor of the seller confirmed on its chosen paying bank (arrow 2). The letter of credit may be confirmed, unconfirmed or standby. In a standby letter of credit, if the transaction proceeds properly, the standby L/C expires, but if the transaction does not proceed properly, the damaged party draws on the standby L/C.
The issuing bank is assumed in this example to have no direct relationship with the paying bank, so the issuing bank approaches an intermediary bank which accepts the guarantee to pay of the issuing bank (arrow 3A). The intermediary bank then approaches the paying bank, which accepts the guarantee to pay of the intermediary bank (arrow 3B).
The paying bank then advises the seller that an L/C has been opened in its favor and that upon presentation of appropriate confirming documentation, including the Bill of Lading from a Shipper, the paying bank will pay the seller (arrow 4). In this scenario, that is, assuming a confirmed L/C, the paying bank must pay without recourse upon presentation of appropriate documentation. In other cases, the paying bank has recourse, that is, the paying bank passes the documentation to the issuing bank and obtains payment therefrom before paying the seller.
The seller finishes producing the goods and arranges for shipment with a shipper. Goods are passed to the shipper (arrow 5A). The shipper transports the goods to a port of entry in the buyer's country (arrow 5B).
Upon receipt of goods, the shipper provides the seller with a bill of lading (arrow 6). The seller presents the bill of lading and other confirming documentation to its paying bank in order to collect against the L/C (arrow 7). After verifying that the documentation is in order, the paying bank pays the seller (arrow 7).
The paying bank presents the documentation and its proof of payment to the intermediary bank (arrow 8A), which pays the paying bank. The intermediary bank in turn presents the documentation and its proof of payment to the issuing bank (arrow 8B), which pays the intermediary bank. The issuing bank then obtains payment from the buyer and gives the buyer the confirming documentation including the bill of lading (arrow 9).
The buyer gives its agent, such as a broker, the bill of lading and other necessary documentation. The buyer's agent obtains the goods from the shipper, clears the goods through customs in country B and arranges for delivery of the goods to the buyer (arrow 10). The international trade is now completed.
An L/C shields the seller from the risk of non-payment by the buyer and reduces the risk to the buyer that the buyer will pay for goods not received. With the L/C, the risk of non-payment is assumed substantially by the buyer's bank, which is assumed to be able to evaluate the risk of non-payment by the buyer. The seller's bank assumes the risk of non-payment by the buyer's bank, which the seller's bank is assumed to be able to evaluate. The banks require fees to compensate them for their risks and the expenses they incur in connection with the L/C. Typically the buyer's bank also requires that the buyer pledge collateral such as cash or marketable securities against the L/C or otherwise reduces its exposure in the event of non-payment by the buyer. These bank fees and requirements are a burden on trade, particularly on the buyer. Also, the delay involved in establishing an L/C for each transaction is a burden on trade.
Problems multiply because the L/C mechanism separates the transaction into substantially independent contracts, namely, the contract for the sale of goods from buyer to seller, the bill of lading, and the letter of credit.
One fertile source of difficulties for the seller is that its bank usually requires that all the documents called for in the L/C exactly correspond with the terms of the L/C, and withholds payment to the seller even due to typographical errors and minor misspellings. This has caused an enormous amount of frustration to sellers seeking payment.
Another problem is that the L/C holder can obtain payment with the correct documents, even if shipment has not actually occurred.
Yet another problem is that the L/C document itself has value, so there are expenses associated with its custody and in assuring that it is genuine.
A bank incurs roughly the same expenses in connection with an L/C, independent of the value of the goods to which the L/C pertains. The bank's fee is sometimes expressed as a percentage of the amount of the L/C, such as 1%. Assuming, for example, that the bank's expenses are $10,000, it will be appreciated that the bank is reluctant to open an L/C for transactions involving less than $1,000,000 of goods, as this business is not profitable for the bank. Thus, it is difficult for parties wishing to participate in international trade to use the L/C mechanism when the value of the goods involved in a transaction is small enough that the expense of an L/C becomes significant.